


The Tree

by Sira



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sira/pseuds/Sira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short ficlet about Sam, Jack, snow and a tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [canadianfolk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadianfolk/gifts).



> All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

“Carter, what are you doing here? In this weather anyway?” 

Looking at the bundled up figure in front of his door, he had no idea what could’ve prompted her to come over. For hours a snow storm had been raging outside. 

This was a day to spend at home, in front of the tv, watching football, drinking beer, being glad it was no workday.

“I thought you could help me with the tree.”

“The tree?”

She nodded. “Yes, the tree.”

He knew he looked at her as if she had lost her mind, but really, what tree? Damn, she even looked as if she was freezing, her nose red.

“Come on in, out of the icy wind.”

“I will, thank you, Sir. If you don’t mind I’d just like to get the tree in.”

She looked determined, and if he knew one thing about her, there was no sense in defying her when she sported this particular look. He sighed.

“Do I have to get dressed? Go out… there?”

“Yes, Sir.”

She had the audacity to smile. If he didn’t… Suppressing the thought, he dressed quickly, followed her to the car. Indeed, there was a fir tree on her luggage rack.

“You can take the tree,” she shouted to be heard over the storm.

What was she thinking? Deciding to act first and ask question later, he did what she had asked.

While he took care of the tree, cursing the cold, the snowflakes and Carter – at least a bit – , he carried the tree inside while she carried a cardboard box with unknown content. Once they had both inside his house, had gotten out of their coats and caps, he turned to her.

“Any explanation, Carter?”

The smile on her face turned soft, melting all leftover grumpiness inside him, although he’d be damned to let her know.

“It’s almost Christmas. I knew you’d never buy a tree. So here it is. I even brought decorations.”

He was all but lost for words, nodded numbly. She was… Carter.

Taking the tree to bring it into his living room, he called over his shoulder.

“Did you bring a mistletoe, too?”


End file.
